Game of Lies
by BubblyShell22
Summary: Robyn O'Neil is still out there, but not everyone believes the Turtles' admission. As they continue to wonder what will happen next, one of the Turtles makes a drastic decision that will change the lives of the Hamato family forever. Third in the Truth and Lies series.
1. Chapter 1

Game of Lies

Chapter 1: The Fan Club

A/N: Hey, everyone. I know I've been churning out a lot of stories lately, but that's usually the way I go about things. If I have writer's block on one story, I'll go to another one until I get inspiration for the other story. So that's what's happening now. This is the third story in my Truth and Lies series and will be the conclusion to the main saga. You might be confused though, so I suggest you read Truth and Lies and Liar Liar Pants on Fire first so you can get a feel for what's going on in this saga. Plus, there will be references to the first two stories in this one as well. Anyway, I hope you enjoy this conclusion, and I'll do my best to try and be quicker with chapters though I can't promise anything.

Disclaimer: TMNT and all related characters are property of Nickelodeon. I only own the plot and nothing more than that.

Summary: Robyn O'Neil is still out there, but not everyone believes the Turtles' admission. As they continue to wonder what will happen next, one of the Turtles makes a drastic decision that will change the lives of the Hamato family forever. Third in the Truth and Lies series.

Raph sighed as he stopped on one of the rooftops. The night was fine, and he had been able to stop at least five muggings, but something was still bothering him. He looked over his shoulder, expecting to see a figure lurking in the shadows, but there was no one there. He still couldn't shake the nagging feeling he had, and he knew why. The enemy who had tortured them for months was still out there, but only a few people even believed that she was still alive.

"Raph, are you okay?" a voice asked.

Raph turned to see Slash staring at him with concern. Slash had become a new ally to the Turtles and had promised to help in the search for Robyn. He had once been a bouncer whose life had changed thanks to the Kraang and their mutagen. Since then, he roamed the streets and tried to help others even if they didn't want it along with his new team, the Mighty Mutanimals.

"Yeah, I'm fine," Raph answered though he really wasn't. "You think we should call it a night?"

"Sounds good," Slash replied. "I'm beat."

"You want to come to the Lair to hang out?"

Slash shook his head. "Thanks for the offer, but I need to check in with the others. I wouldn't be a good leader if I didn't do that."

"Yeah, I guess I'd better go check in, too. I'll see you around, okay?"

"See you around, brother."

They fist bumped and both separated to go to their respective homes.

Raph smiled as he left his friend. Slash was awesome, and it meant so much to him that Slash thought of him as a brother. Well, it made sense since they were both mutated turtles though definitely not related. Raph was lucky to have him as an ally, especially now that they needed more help than ever to find their tormentor.

It all started after the Turtles' best friend, April O'Neil disappeared one night after hanging out with her friends. For three years, the Turtles hoped that she'd be found, and while they had done everything they could and searched everywhere they could look there was no trace of her. Then they'd started receiving text messages from someone only known as A. At first, the Turtles thought it was their friend since the texts referred to secrets about each of the brothers that only April knew and that she had never told anyone else. But then her body was discovered in a hole, and they knew that the messenger couldn't be their friend.

The messages kept coming, and the Turtles were confused as to who they could be from. Then they discovered another secret their friend had hidden from them. April had a twin sister named Robyn O'Neil who had been sent to a mental hospital after she tried to kill April after their mother died. Though she wasn't April, the Turtles felt they had their friend back and tried to be friendly to Robyn, except for Raph who didn't trust her from the start. There was just something about her that didn't sit right with Raph, so he did his best to not try to be too friendly with her.

Then Robyn invited them to a sleepover at her apartment over an antique store, but it was all a ruse. She begged the Turtles to teach her how to mediate, and it was during that session that things spiraled out of control. Robyn left a note that revealed that she'd killed her twin sister and that she was going to kill the Turtles next. They smelled the smoke and knew they were going to die that very minute. They did all they could to escape, but Robyn tried to thwart their attempts. After almost pushing Leo into a fiery inferno, the Turtles managed to help him and escaped the building. The building blew up, and they assumed that Robyn was killed in the fire as well.

After that, they met a girl named Lynn Obiero, and they were convinced she was Robyn because of how she acted and the fact that she had burn scars. They kept trying to get answers out of her, but she was very evasive. After meeting her on a water tower, she acted as though she wanted to hurt them, causing Leo to push her off of the tower in self-defense. For weeks, they all agonized about it, and then the news came out that Lynn wasn't Robyn but an innocent girl. Once again, things had taken a drastic turn, and now they worried that they were responsible for her death.

Then the news came out that Lynn didn't die from falling off the tower, and the Turtles were relieved that they didn't do it. They were then led to a warehouse by a mysterious figure and trapped their by Robyn and her accomplice, Jason Biggerstaff, who was Robyn's boyfriend at Crestwood, the mental hospital both of them had been patients at. The two of them filled the warehouse with cyanide and attempted to kill the Turtles, but they were rescued by Splinter, Alison Brennan, and Jack Kurtzman, two cops who were assigned to April's case and were willing to help the Turtles. They arrested Jason, but when the Turtles asked about Robyn, both Ali and Jack said that Robyn wasn't there and that the Turtles had imagined them.

Assholes.

The Turtles knew Robyn was out there, and it was only a matter of time before she struck again. That was why Raph and the others had met Slash and his team and recruited them to help find Robyn. So far, there was no sign of her, and that was a bad thing for them.

Raph shook off the memories and refused to deal with that now. It just wasn't the right thing to do. He entered the Lair and found Mikey engrossed in a reality show.

"Hey, Raph, how was your night out?" Mikey asked.

"It was okay, but we didn't see her," Raph answered.

Mikey wilted. "That sucks," he said.

"You're tellin' me," Raph grumbled.

Before Mikey could say anything else, Donnie burst out of his lab with his laptop in his hand. "You guys have got to see this!" he said.

Leo, Miwa, and Splinter came out of the dojo where they had been sparring and meditating. All of them gathered around Don's computer.

On the screen was a fan page that said, "Rockin' Robyns: A Fan Page Dedicated to Robyn O'Neil." Underneath that were the words, "Robyn is a misunderstood girl who has been victimized by the press and accused of unspeakable things. But we know the real Robyn who is a strong, independent, and sweet girl. As her loyal fans, we will never leave her side, and we respect her for everything she's been through."

Raph gaped at the page. "What the hell is this?" he demanded.

"A fan site for Robyn," replied Don.

"These people are messed up," said Leo as he read more of the page. "Why are they sticking up for a murderer?"

"Because they don't believe she is a murderer," said Don. "They think she's been wrongfully accused."

"Dude, look at some of these people," Mikey said. "One says they think April staged the whole murder and is still out there alive."

"Another says they hope that Robyn will come back and haunt those who are against her," Leo added.

"It's horrible," Don said. "They even have fan fiction they've written about the fire and what they think Robyn did next. Some of them have parties that reenact April's murder and paint her as the one who was insane and not Robyn."

"But Robyn's the one who killed her!" Mikey protested. "Why can't they see that?"

"Sometimes, people have a hard time believing things that are true," Splinter replied. "They would rather remain in blissful ignorance of the truth than to face what is reality. It is a sad fact, but that is how the world works."

Raph slammed a fist into his palm. "We've gotta do something about this!" he exclaimed. "This can't go on."

"I've tried shutting them down, but they've created a secure website that I can't hack into," said Don. "There's nothing we can do about it."

"I hate this!" Rah grumbled. "These people are totally brainwashed."

"Maybe we can create a website that tells the truth," Mikey suggested. "Maybe if they see that, they'll back off."

Don shook his head. "I doubt it. They'll probably say that it's fake and that they're telling the truth."

Raph growled. "I hate these people! They just suck!" And with that, he stormed to his room and flopped down on the bed. He was sick of all of this! Robyn was a murderer and a liar! She had done horrible things to all of them, and these people couldn't see her for who she really was. But Raph hoped that in time, Robyn would be brought to justice and get what she deserved.

He thought about a conversation he'd had with April about humans and his thoughts on them once.

22222

"Man, I hate humans," Raph grumbled as he stared at a news bulletin about another shooting.

"They aren't that bad," April said as she sat down beside him.

"Sure they are," Raph replied. "They're always killin' each other for no reason and arguing over stupid shit that doesn't need to be argued about."

"You argue with Leo about stupid things," she pointed out.

"Yeah, but we're brothers," retorted Raph. "We're supposed to fight. At least we don't kill each other."

"You said the other day that you wanted to kill Leo because he thought he was better than you," April reminded him.

Raph hesitated. Yeah, he had said that. "I didn't mean it," he said. "I was just mad. I'd never really kill him. But humans would. They just don't know how to let things go."

"Do you think I'm bad?" April asked him.

"No. You're cool, April. We're lucky to have you as a friend."

"Glad I make the cut," she said. "Not all humans are bad, Raph. Sometimes, they're just misguided and don't know how to handle things. They need help."

Before Raph could say anything, she smiled and left to meet Donnie in the lab.

22222

At the time, Raph really couldn't make sense of what she was saying, but now he did. She had been dealing with Robyn's hatred and probably thought Robyn was one of those misguided humans. April had probably thought that Robyn would be able to be saved and helped from what was going on.

But then Robyn killed her and solidified the notion that she was beyond help.

Sure, there were some humans who were good, but there was one human who wasn't. And Raph was bound and determined that he and his brothers would bring her to justice and make sure that she never hurt anyone ever again. And if they could, they'd bring down the Rockin' Robyns along with her and make them see how wrong they were about Robyn O'Neil. She was a murderer and a horrible person and that was that. She didn't deserve to have a good life, and she wouldn't once justice was served. With that last thought in his head, Raph played his drum set, trying his best to block out all the thoughts he was having.

A/N: And that's the end of the first chapter. I hope you guys enjoyed it and that you'll enjoy what's to come. Feel free to leave a review and have a shelltastic day.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Slip Up

A/N: And another chapter is up! I'm having so much fun with this story and love how it's shaping up. I'm even making good progress in outlining the story, but I'm still going to take my time and update when necessary because I want to work on other stories, too, so it's going to be in a particular order as I've said before. Thanks to Momiji Fan Low-Ki who has been a faithful reviewer of this series from the start and has always lended their support for this series. Thanks so much. And if you're out there and haven't read this series yet, feel free to do so. Even if you don't like it and still share your opinion of it, I would still appreciate it.

Disclaimer: TMNT and all related characters are property of Nickelodeon. I only own the plot and nothing more than that, but maybe that's a good thing.

Don paced around, hardly daring to believe what was happening. He was astonished that anyone would create a fan club in Robyn's honor and revere her as someone who was misunderstood. Clearly these people were delusional. And yet, something had to be done. Robyn was still out there, and Don knew she had to be stopped. He went to his computer and began working feverishly. As he discovered something, his eyes lit up with happiness. Yes, this was exactly what he wanted to happen!

He left the lab and called his brothers to him. They came immediately and wondered what he was going to talk about.

"This better be good, Donnie," Raph grumbled.

"I thought about how we can find where Robyn is," Don said.

"The Internet?" Mikey asked.

Don shook his head. "No, we visit Jason in prison and interrogate him," he answered.

Leo gazed at his brother as though he wasn't sure about Don's mental state. "Donnie, you DO remember that we're mutants," he reminded his brother. "There's no way we can enter a prison and interrogate Jason Biggerstaff."

"No, but I can," a voice interrupted, and the Turtles turned to see Miwa standing there. She smiled at the surprised looks on their faces. "I was just passing by when I heard you guys talking."

"Sure you did," Raph said, rolling his green eyes.

"Anyway, I think it would be a good idea for me to talk to him," she continued. "I know how evil minds work seeing as how I used to be evil myself, so I'd be the perfect candidate for the job."

"It makes sense," Don conceded. "I think you have a point, sis."

"No way!" Leo vetoed. "There's no way we're sending Miwa into a prison. She could be killed."

"I think I can handle myself just fine, Leo," Miwa retorted. "And if you want answers as to where Robyn is, this is the best way to get them."

"I think we should consult Master Splinter," Leo declared.

"And you know if we do that, Sensei's gonna say no," Raph reminded him. "I say let her do it, Leo."

"And if she gets killed, then what do we say?" Leo asked him.

"That's not going to happen," Miwa reassured him. "Let's just do this and see where it goes. We don't have to talk to Splinter. We can just lie and say we're going on patrol."

Leo shook his head and sighed. "I have a bad feeling about this," he said.

"Relax, bro," Mikey soothed. "This'll be even better than those detective shows we watch on TV because it'll be happening for real."

They got to work planning it out. Don designed an earpiece that would connect to Don's T-Phone in case Miwa needed it. He outlined where the Turtles would be which would be a few buildings away from the prison. Once that was put in place, they all agreed not to tell Splinter and would lie that they were patrolling the sewers the next day. Leo was still reluctant about it, but Donnie was confident this plan would work. It just had to.

 _You are so delusional, Donnie. You'll never catch me._

"We'll see about that," Don said softy so no one would hear them.

22222

The next day, the Turtles and Miwa made their cover story of patrolling the sewers. Splinter bought the lie without question, and the five of them made their way out of the sewers and to the surface before Splinter could check on them.

"Piece of cake," Mikey boasted.

"It's not over yet, Mikey," Leo reminded him.

They approached the area where the prison was, and Donnie pointed it all out to Miwa. He gave her the earpiece, and she attached it to her ear. The Turtles wished her luck as she left them and headed to the prison to interrogate Jason Biggerstaff.

Once she approached she submitted to a search and was cleared to enter after saying she was visiting Jason. She was led to a room where there was a wall filled with seats and glass separating the visitors from the prisoners. Miwa was relieved as that meant she wouldn't have to be near Jason and worry that he was going to hurt her. She waited until he was led in and then sat down and picked up the phone that was on the wall.

Jason sat down and glared at her before picking up his own phone from the wall. "Who are you?" he demanded.

"Just a concerned citizen looking for answers," she replied.

"No you're not," he stated. "You're a friend of those FREAKS, aren't you?"

"I'm actually their sister," Miwa replied.

Jason smirked. "I don't see a family resemblance," he said.

Miwa smiled. "No, you wouldn't, but it's true."

"Then why are you here?"

"To get answers," she said. "You and I both know Robyn is alive, and I want to know where she is."

"I don't know where she is," answered Jason. "I couldn't see her after these guys took me to jail."

Miwa leaned over and smiled. "Oh, I think you do know," she said. "Think about the places you were before. You had to have had some hiding places if she was able to be undetected for this long. Is she in one of them?"

Jason just stared at her. "I don't know what you're talking about," he said.

Miwa knew he wasn't going to budge, but she had a trick up her sleeve. From her time serving Shredder, she knew what it was like to be loyal to a fault and to guard the secrets of your Clan. She knew Jason was being loyal to Robyn by not giving her away, and Miwa had to use another tactic to get him to give her up.

"Did you love Robyn?" she asked him.

"Of course I did," he answered. "She was the most beautiful girl ever."

"I see. And did she love you?"

"Yes, she did," he told her. "She said there was no one else for her in the world and that she wanted to marry me someday."

"I see," Miwa mused. "So, you're saying that she loved you and would do anything for you, and you would do the same for her?"

He nodded. "We really cared about each other."

"And yet, you're here," she pointed out. "If she loved you, she wouldn't have left you for the cops to arrest. It seems to me she would have done anything to make sure you escaped with her."

He shook his head. "She knew there wasn't time for that," he said. "We agreed that we would have to have another plan in case both of us escaping wouldn't work."

"But why not try and bust you out?" Miwa asked him. "Don't you think she'd hate the idea of you rotting in jail for something she did? And yet, now you're going to be blamed for everything including April's murder."

"It doesn't matter," Jason said. "Robyn still loves me, and I'll always love her."

Miwa rolled her eyes. "You are SO pathetic!" she sneered. "You know, Jason, I grew up in a home and a place where loyalty was always supposed to be the top priority. But you know what? That was all a lie. No one was loyal to anyone, and there was betrayal everywhere you went. The man who raised me and called me his father never loved me at all. I was just a pawn in his game, and once I realized that, I left him and joined my true family. You have a choice, Jason. Robyn isn't loyal to you. You are just a pawn in her game. So, what's it gonna be? Are you going to remain loyal to her, or are you going to man up and look out for yourself? The choice is yours."

Jason hesitated as he processed her words. She could see he was cracking, and she was proud of herself for coming up with the plan to make him talk. She hated to admit it, but being with Shredder had paid off. She watched as Jason gulped then took a breath.

"Florida's always nice this time of year," he said.

Miwa perked up. "Is that where Robyn is?" she asked.

"The trees are so pretty there," he continued.

"Jason, is that where she is?" Miwa asked again.

Jason was about to say more, but the guard interrupted them.

"Time's up," he announced. "Back to your cell."

"It was nice visiting with you," Jason said. "Tell the freaks I said hi."

"Jason, you have to tell me where she is!" Miwa shouted.

But Jason just looked back at her before he was led away from the visiting area.

Cursing under her breath, Miwa left the prison and made her way to where the Turtles were waiting for her.

"Did he say Florida was nice?" Don asked. "Is that where Robyn is?"

"He wouldn't say, but maybe he was just babbling," she replied.

"I don't think so," Donnie said. "I think Robyn's hiding in Florida. We should go there and find her."

Raph rolled his eyes. "And how do you propose we get there, Brainiac?" he scoffed. "We can't just drive down there to find her."

"I think Jason's just messing with us," Leo said. "He knows we're desperate for information, so this is just his way of playing off of that."

"But what if it isn't, Leo?" Don protested. "What if he's telling the truth? We just let her stay there?"

"Well, if she's in Florida, she can't bother us here anymore," Mikey pointed out. "But if we go there, it would be a sweet vacation. Maybe we could even go to Disney World!"

"Yeah, you'd fit in there real good, Mikey," Raph sniped.

"We're not going anywhere," Leo declared. "We're going to stay here. Even if Robyn is in Florida, there's nothing we can do about it."

Don opened up his mouth to speak but Miwa put a hand on his shoulder.

"Let it go, Donnie," she said softly.

22222

Don stormed back into the Lair and into his lab. There was no way he was going to let this go! Robyn was still out there, and she had to be in Florida just as Jason said. Miwa believed him and thought that Robyn could be out there, but she agreed it wasn't a wise idea to go there and see. Don was getting tired of everything. Why didn't his brothers just listen to him for once?

 _Aww! Poor Donnie! Your brothers just don't want to listen to you. Maybe they think you're going crazy._

"I'm not crazy," Don insisted. "Stop calling me that, Robyn."

 _But it's true, Donnie. You are crazy, and even your brothers aren't taking you seriously. You should give up. There's no way you're going to win._

"I may not be able to go to Florida, but one way or another, you're going down, Robyn O'Neil," Don declared.

Robyn cackled. _We'll see about that, Smart Boy._

Don shook his head to rid himself of the voice and immersed himself in some projects. He wasn't going to listen to the voice anymore. He wasn't going to let Robyn win and take him down. Not this time and not ever.

A/N: And that's the end of another chapter. I hope you guys enjoyed it as much as I enjoyed writing it. Next chapter will be up soon though I do have other stories to do, so I'll be concentrating on one story at a time, okay? Feel free to leave a review and have a shelltastic day.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Skate Date

A/N: I know it's been a long time, but I decided to post more of this story. Thanks to Momijifan Low Ki for being my loyal reviewer and reviewing this series. For those of you who may be confused about this story, please read Truth and Lies and Liar Liar Pants on Fire to get the whole story of what happened and what this story is about. And now, on with the show.

Disclaimer: TMNT and all related characters belong to Nickelodeon. I only own the plot and any other characters not associated with TMNT.

Mikey sighed as he made his way into the sewers to his favorite skateboarding spot. He was still really angry with his brothers for acting like idiots after they went to interrogate Jason Biggerstaff about Robyn. Mikey had sided with Donnie because he knew D wanted answers about what was going on and wanted to stop Robyn once and for all. Why didn't Leo understand that?

Mikey's face lit up as he spotted Kala waiting for him.

"It's about time you showed up," she said.

"Did you think I was gonna bail on you?" he asked her.

"I wasn't sure," she admitted. Then she took in his sad face. "Is something bugging you?"

"It's nothing," he answered.

"You don't have to hide it. I had a bad day too."

"What happened?" Mikey asked.

"We had some unruly teenagers come in and start trouble," she replied. "They were really loud and wouldn't stop disturbing the customers so we threw them out."

"Were they Purple Dragons?"

She shook her head. "No, just average teenagers. So, what happened to you?"

Mikey sighed. "We went to question Jason Biggerstaff about Robyn. He said something about Florida, and Donnie wanted to go there, but Leo said it wasn't a good lead. They got in this huge fight about it."

Kala gave him a sympathetic look. "I'm sorry that happened. Do you want to talk about it?"

Mikey hesitated at first but then realized Kala was really looking out for him and wanted to help him. "I guess I could do that. It all started when we got back to the Lair…."

22222

 _When they arrived back at the Lair, the tension could be cut with a knife. It was clear that Donnie was still angry about Leo's refusal to follow through on Jason's hint about Florida. Mikey knew Donnie very rarely was really angry about anything, but this was definitely something he wasn't willing to let go of._

 _Splinter came out of his room and greeted his sons and daughter. "How did things go?" he asked them._

" _Jason hinted that Robyn is in Florida," Donnie answered. "I think we should go there, but Leonardo doesn't think so." He said his older brother's name with as much contempt as he could muster, which surprised Mikey. Donnie was never hostile like that to any of them. That was usually Raph's department._

 _Leo glared at Donnie. "It sounds like a trap," he insisted. "Jason's baiting you, and you're getting hooked like he wants you to. We can't trust anything he says."_

 _Donnie rolled his eyes. "Oh, and did you get this precious wisdom from that stupid Space Heroes show you love so much?" he asked sarcastically._

 _Mikey's blue eyes widened at his brother's tone. Only Raph was sarcastic like that._

 _Leo gritted his teeth. "It's called common sense, Donnie, and it's become quite clear to me that you don't have any. You're too fixated on Robyn and still grieving over April. You need to get over it."_

" _April would want us to stop her sister from killing others!" Donnie snapped. "We have to do this for her."_

" _April wouldn't want us to get caught in a trap," Leo countered. "She would want us to be careful and formulate a plan."_

" _Then do tell us, Fearless Leader, what your grand plan is," Donnie said sarcastically. "I'm just dying to know."_

" _My plan consists of being careful and not rushing off on some insane mission that consists of listening to some psychopath lunatic's insane babbling," Leo answered, his blue eyes getting narrower by the second._

" _He actually didn't sound insane," piped up Miwa. "He seemed pretty coherent when I was talking to him."_

 _Donnie immediately pounced on what she said. "There! You see? He wasn't babbling. That means he was sane and he knew what he was talking about."_

" _It doesn't matter," Leo said. "It's still not a viable lead. He could be misleading us."_

" _I gotta agree with Fearless on this one," Raph said. "This sounds too fishy to me."_

" _I think Donnie might be onto something here," Mikey said as he added his two cents to the conversation. "Master Splinter has always taught us to never give up hope. It could be possible that Robyn is in Florida, and if she is, we can stop her once and for all."_

" _But we're grasping at straws," Leo explained. "Let's say we do go to Florida and find out Robyn isn't there. Then what do we do?"_

" _We come back and figure out other options," Donnie replied. "Maybe we could interrogate Jason again and see if he says anything else."_

" _And what if he doesn't?" Leo prompted._

 _Donnie hung his head. "I don't know," he said._

" _You see why this isn't a good plan?" Leo asked him._

" _It's the best we have," Donnie insisted. "We can't just sit here while Robyn's on the loose. We have to find her and stop her."_

" _What do you think, Sensei?" Leo asked his father._

" _Donatello, I understand why you feel the way you do and why you feel you need to take action," Splinter replied. "However, Leonardo is right in that the information may be misleading and therefore I agree that you must not rush into action without first checking your facts."_

" _But, Sensei, you've always told us to trust our instincts no matter what," Donnie said. "I just think my instincts are right this time."_

 _Splinter nodded. "Yes, I have said that, but in this case your instincts may be wrong, my son. This Jason Biggerstaff is an enemy and is associated with Robyn. He has the power to mislead anyone, and he could be misleading you as well. You must take my advice on this."_

 _Donnie let out a note of frustration and stormed to his lab._

 _Mikey shook his head. "That went bad," he commented._

" _And I believe all of you should clean the dojo as punishment for lying to me about where you were going" Splinter added._

" _And now it just got worse," Mikey muttered._

22222

"Wow!" Kala commented. "That had to be intense!"

"It was, but it didn't end there," Mikey said and resumed his tale.

22222

 _The next morning the Turtles entered the dojo. Donnie kept shooting glares at Leo which told Mikey the argument wasn't over yet. Splinter entered and paired Donnie with Leo and Mikey with Raph._

" _Um, Sensei, maybe I should be paired with Donnie," Mikey suggested. He knew that based on their animosity that it wasn't good for Donnie and Leo to be fighting together even if it was in practice._

" _The pairings are final, Michelangelo," Splinter said firmly. Then he gave the command to begin._

 _Needless to say the practice was a complete disaster and by the end of it, Donnie and Leo weren't holding back their attacks and were trading insults at each other. Splinter immediately put a stop to it and made both of them do backflips as punishment._

22222

"And so that's when I left and came here," Mikey concluded.

"I don't blame you for that," Kala said softly. "I would hate having to deal with that."

"Yeah, but now I have to make them be nice to each other," Mikey said.

"Why does it have to be you?" Kala asked him.

"Because if I don't, it'll all fall apart," Mikey answered. "It's what I always do when my brothers fight."

"You shouldn't put that much pressure on yourself," said Kala. "They should work it out themselves."

Mikey shook his head. "Nah, they're too stubborn to do that, especially now. It has to be me."

"Well, I hope it works out okay," said Kala hopefully. "If you need to talk, I'm here."

"Thanks, Kal," replied Mikey. He hugged her and kissed her cheek. "I better get going now. See you later."

"Later, Mikey, and good luck," Kala called back. "We'll skate next time."

Mikey headed back to the Lair humming a tune as he went. Talking with Kala had been the best thing ever, and he just hoped he could get through to his brothers in time. He decided to tackle Leo first and found him in the dojo polishing his swords.

"Hey, Leo, can I talk to you?" Mikey asked him.

Leo nodded. "Sure, Mikey, what's up?"

"Look, I know you're mad at Donnie, but you really have to think about what he's been through lately. He just wants all of this to end, you know? We've all been through a lot because of this, and you know how bad it's been. Don't you want it to end, too?"

"Of course I do, Mikey, but we can't just go rushing off without a sound plan and sound proof that what Jason is saying is true."

"I feel you, bro, but don't you think you were a little hard on Donnie?"

Leo's gaze hardened. "No, I think what I said was just fine and true, too. If Donnie can't accept it, then too bad. I'm the leader and I make the call on this. We aren't going to Florida."

Mikey nodded. "Okay, bro. It's your call." He left the dojo feeling defeated. Leo was too stubborn to admit that he was wrong and that he should be sorry for what he said. The orange-clad Turtle sought out Donnie in his lab, hoping he could get through to his intelligent brother.

"D, can I talk to you for a sec?" Mikey asked him.

Donnie turned around and fixed his brother with a stern glare. "Mikey, how many times have I told you to knock before coming in here?" he admonished.

Mikey pretended to think. "Um, I've lost count. Look, I just think you and Leo need to patch things up."

"I would if Leo would just suck up his pride and admit that my idea is right for a change," Donnie replied.

"I feel you there, bro, and I agree that maybe going to Florida would help us all out."

Donnie looked at Mikey, a surprised look on his face. "You agree with me?"

Mikey smiled. "Of course I do, bro. You're the brains of this outfit and I always trust your instincts. Maybe we could find something down there."

"Did you tell Leo this?"

The orange-clad Turtle nodded. "Yeah, but he wouldn't listen to me about it. He just said we aren't going and that's that."

Donnie rolled his eyes. "That figures," he said bitterly.

"You know, Leo and Raph may not want to go, but there's nothing stopping us from going ourselves," Mikey said.

"You mean that we sneak out and go to Florida on our own without them?"

"You know it, bro. It's the perfect plan. And if we don't find anything, we can always take a detour to Disney World. That would be so awesome!"

"As much as I like your plan, it's full of holes," Donnie said. "And you know that if we leave here, those two are going to likely follow us. The best thing to do is appease Leo and stay here. I don't have time to defy his orders and then end up getting lectured."

"You can't give up, bro!" Mikey cried. "This is our chance to get Robyn once and for all!"

"I just can't, Mikey," Donnie replied. "Please, just leave me be."

Mikey wanted to say more, but stopped at the sight of his brother's face. He seemed so hopeless and as if something was wrong. He was going to ask Donnie what was wrong but figured he would just be ignored or told it was nothing. With a sigh, Mikey left the lab and headed to his room.

This just wasn't fair! How could Robyn do this to them? They were falling apart, and Mikey had no way of putting everyone back together again. He glared at his phone and expected a taunting text message, but the phone was silent.

And even though that should have made Mikey feel better, it just made him feel worse.

"April, I really wish you were here right now. You would know what to do."

With a sigh, Mikey grabbed one of his comics and began reading, hoping that a solution would come to him on how to fix his broken family.

A/N: And that's the end of another chapter. I had a lot of fun with this chapter and hope that all of you enjoyed it too. Feel free to leave a review and have a shelltastic day.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: Framed

A/N: So here's the next chapter of Game of Lies. I have to admit that I'm so happy to be returning to this saga and hope that I can get more chapters out at a faster pace, but we'll see. I have been dealing with personal issues, so my writing might have to be put on hold once my father comes home though I will try my best to get some writing done. Thanks to those who have read and reviewed thus far. It means a lot to me that you're enjoying this story.

Disclaimer: TMNT and all related characters are property of Nickelodeon. I only own the plot and any characters not associated with TMNT.

Leo sighed as he gazed at the television set. He could hear Mikey doing flips as punishment for going out to see his friend when they were all supposed to be grounded for lying to Splinter about going on patrol. Leo was still fuming about that whole mess. Not only had it resulted in all of them getting punished, but it had also been a waste of time because Jason was obviously lying about where Robyn was. Yet, Donnie believed that it was a good lead and wanted them to go there on a wild goose chase. He was obviously doing this as a result of his affection for April.

A noise interrupted him as Miwa cleared her throat.

"What are you watching?" she asked him.

"Fixer Upper," Leo answered.

She giggled. "I never thought of you as the type to watch Home and Garden Television," she teased. "Are you thinking of asking them to fix up the Lair?"

"I think they only work on homes in Texas," he answered. "This channel was on when I turned on the TV. Maybe Donnie was watching it."

"Are you still mad at him?" asked Miwa.

"I just think he's making a big deal out of nothing," replied Leo. "Jason doesn't sound like the type who wants to give anyone any valuable information. He's playing with us, and if Donnie's not careful, he's going to fall into a trap."

"Leo, you didn't see Jason's eyes when I was interrogating him about Robyn. When he mentioned Florida, he had this glint in his eyes."

"You think he was telling the truth?"

"I was raised by Shredder, Leo. I know how to spot when people are lying to me."

"But what if we go down there and she's not there? She could have been down there temporarily and then left."

"Maybe, but I think it's worth a shot."

Leo was about to respond when his phone rang. "Hello?" he asked.

An automated voice came on, saying that he was receiving a call from the jail and would he accept. Leo did so and thought maybe it was Jason.

"Leonardo, it's Kirby," a new voice said.

Leo's eyes widened in shock. "Kirby?" he repeated. "What happened?"

"I'm in jail," Kirby answered. "They say they have evidence that proves I killed Robyn."

It took some time for Leo to process this. "What sort of evidence?" he asked.

"I don't know, but they just arrested me! You have to help prove that I'm innocent!"

"I'm going to call Alison and Jack over here right away. They'll know what to do. Just hang in there, Kirby. We'll fix this." He hung up after the call cut out.

"Leo, who was that?" Miwa asked.

Leo didn't answer as he called the others into the room. Everyone hurried into the room as quickly as they could, anxious looks on their faces.

"What's going on, Leo?" Donnie demanded.

"Kirby just called me," Leo replied. "He's in jail and charged with murdering Robyn."

"They arrested him?!" Donnie gasped. "On what evidence?"

"He wouldn't say," Leo told them. "I'm going to call Ali and Jack and see if they can come over to sort this out." He hit Jack's number and waited.

"Jack Kurtzman," Jack answered.

"Jack, it's Leonardo. Kirby O'Neil called me from jail and said that they arrested him for murdering Robyn. Do you know anything about this?"

"Yes, we do," Jack answered. "We'll meet you at the Lair so we can explain what's going on."

"Please hurry," Leo begged them.

22222

Jack and Ali arrived at the Lair looking a little stressed out. Ali was carrying something though the Turtles had no idea what it was.

Raph crossed his arms over his chest. "So, what's the story?" he demanded.

"Kirby was arrested last night for Robyn's murder," Jack answered.

"But how can that be?" Don protested. "We saw her in that warehouse! She was alive!"

"That is very questionable at best," Ali said. "Your systems were filled with cyanide poison, so it could be that you hallucinated her."

Leo's blue eyes widened in shock. "You don't believe us?" he said.

"We're trying to, but the evidence doesn't lie," Jack said.

"And what evidence is that?" Splinter inquired.

Ali held up what looked like a notebook. "We found this in the warehouse," she answered. "It's a journal Robyn wrote after she was captured by Kirby. She wrote that Kirby captured her and tortured her as revenge for killing April and that the four of you were involved as well."

"Robyn wrote about us?" Leo gasped. "What does that mean?"

"So far, the police aren't interested in the four of you, and we're going to try to convince them that Robyn made you up. However, her journal lists details about the four of you that she knew when she met you, so it could be very hard for the police to think that she just dreamed the four of you up. And I'm sure they'll question Kirby about you as well.

"Kirby would never sell us out," Mikey declared.

"He might if he's asked or has to swear under oath in court," Ali pointed out.

"So you have a dumb journal," Raph scoffed. "That's not enough to convince anyone she's alive."

"We also have this," Ali said and produced a small plastic bag. The Turtles looked inside and found a small tooth.

"Is that Robyn's tooth?" Don asked.

Ali nodded. "It was found on the floor of the warehouse," she confirmed.

"Robyn could have planted it there before she escaped," Miwa said.

"The court won't believe that," Jack pointed out.

"So, you believe Kirby killed her using us as accomplices?" Leo demanded. He was hurt that the two detectives would think so badly of them like this.

"We don't want to jump to conclusions, but everyone else seems to think that way," answered Ali. "We're going to do all we can to help Kirby, but there's only so much we can do."

"We interrogated Jason Biggerstaff," Don said. "He let slip that Robyn could be in Florida. Maybe you should look there."

"Not this again, Donnie," Leo groaned.

"Why do you insist on doubting Jason's word?" Donnie demanded.

"Because he's insane!" Leo fired back.

"Leo's right on this one," Jack said. "Even if Jason did tell you this, his words won't hold up because of the fact that he's a mental patient and the court won't take anything he says seriously."

"So, what can we do?" Leo asked.

"You boys need to lay low," Jack said. "We'll handle things from our end and keep you posted on what we find and what we're going to do. We don't want you to be involved with this right now."

"We're just supposed to do nothing?!" Raph yelled. "That's not our style!"

"Raphael, Kurtzman has a point," Splinter admonished him. "The four of you are under suspicion and if you are discovered, you will be in danger. Let the detectives do what they need to do."

Raph let out a grunt of frustration, but he didn't challenge his father's order.

"Keep your chin up," Ali said. "I'm sure things will work out." With that, she and Jack left the Lair.

"Well, that sucked," Raph grumbled as he stalked to his room.

Leo agreed with his brother, but he knew that the detectives were right. What worried him the most was that Robyn had written about them and probably had details that could destroy them and expose them to the public. If the police delved further into the investigation, then their family was in grave danger. He half expected his phone to chime with a text about how they were all putty in Robyn's hands, but his phone stayed silent. All they could do now was sit helplessly and watch as Kirby was brought before a judge and jury on charges that were false. Leo had a feeling that things were not going to be good for any of them as long as Robyn had her way.

A/N: And another chapter comes to a close. I had a lot of fun with this one and hope you enjoyed it too. I'm still working on outlining more chapters and the only reason I'm even posting this is because my dad's in the hospital and not at home so I have time to write again. Needless to say that having him home has been very draining though I hope things get better in time. Feel free to leave a review and have a shelltastic day.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: From Afar

A/N: I know it has been a long time since I have updated this tale, but life has gotten hectic and writer's block has plagued me. But I'm slowly getting back into this story and have decided to post the chapters I have outlined and get them done so you guys aren't waiting forever. Thanks to those who have read and reviewed thus far. It means a lot to me that you like this story.

Disclaimer: TMNT and all related characters are property of Nickelodeon. I only own the plot and nothing more than that.

Kirby's trial began immediately and all the Turtles could do was watch the news coverage. There was no way they could help their friend's father this time and it really made Raph mad to even think about that. He could only watch so much of the coverage before leaving the room because it just filled him with such rage to hear the media saying such vicious lies about Kirby and about Robyn being dead. They all knew she was alive and yet no one believed them when they said it.

He sat in his room, stroking Spike's head and trying his best to keep it together. He remembered April once saying that Raph had a good heart and a fiery passion to protect the ones he loved. That was true, but he couldn't even protect her father from this farce of a trial. He wished he could go down to that courthouse and beat everyone to a pulp before declaring that Robyn was alive. It was so stupid how no one seemed to get it or didn't want to get it.

A knock on the door interrupted his thoughts and he groaned. Why couldn't they just leave him alone?

"Raph, can I come in?" Leo asked.

Raph thought about telling Leo to go away, but something in him made him refrain from saying it. "Sure," he said instead.

Leo entered the room and sat down next to Raph on the bed. He patted Spike's shell before turning his gaze on his brother.

"I know what you're gonna ask, Leo, and I'm not okay," he said before his brother could get out the question.

"Neither am I," Leo admitted.

"I just hate what they're sayin' about Kirby," Raph said. "How can they think he's a killer?"

"Sometimes people will believe anything if they hear it long enough," Leo replied.

"We gotta find a way to get Kirby out of this mess," Raph declared. "We owe that to April at least."

"I know that, but I just don't know what we can do," Leo explained.

Raph gaped at him. "Dude, I figured you, of all of us, would have had a plan by now," he said. "You know Captain Dorkface would be disappointed in you."

"His name is Captain Ryan," Leo corrected him. "And it's not like I haven't thought of anything, but the plans just won't work."

Raph punched his brother playfully on the shoulder. "You're losin' your touch, bro," he commented.

Leos smiled sadly. "I know that," he said. "Some leader I turned out to be."

"Maybe Donnie has a plan," said Raph. "Let's go see."

The two Turtles headed to Donnie's lab where they were joined by Mikey. Donnie was at his computer tinkering around as he always did.

Raph plopped himself down in one of the other chairs in the room and spun to face his brainiac brother. "So, what's the plan, genius?" he asked.

"What are you talking about?" Donnie asked him.

"You know, the plan to get Kirby out of this mess," Raph replied.

"I don't have a plan," Donnie answered.

Mikey gasped. "Wait, you aren't hacking into the courthouse to, like, stop the trial or somethin'?"

Donnie shook his head. "No, I'm not," he answered.

"Donnie, isn't there some way you can stop this?" Leo asked his brother.

"No, there isn't, Leo. I have considered all the avenues and possibilities and they just won't work. There's no way I can stop the trial from happening."

Raph's green eyes filled with anger. "So, you're just giving up?" he snarled. "You're just gonna bail on Kirby after everything he's done for us? I thought you loved April, Donnie. This is a pretty piss-poor way to treat her after everything you two had together." He knew by the look on Donnie's face that he'd overdone it, but it didn't matter now. What mattered was motivating his brother to do everything he could to help their friend and if that meant hitting him below the belt, then so be it.

"Why does it matter to you, Raph?" Donnie shot back. "You always said I had no chance with her, remember?"

"That doesn't mean I don't want you to help her father," Raph countered. "You're supposed to be the genius of the family. Use that brain of yours to do something instead of closing yourself off like you always do."

"There's nothing I can do, Raph," Donnie replied. "I know you're too thick-headed to understand that, but that's the truth of the matter. Just go away and leave me alone."

"Donnie, you can't give up," Leo pleaded. "There has to be something you can do."

"There isn't anything, Leo. Now, drop it."

"Fine, but I think there is something we can do," Raph declared.

"What's that?" Leo asked him.

A grin spread over Raph's face. "We can go to the warehouse and see if we can find some evidence," he answered.

Leo shrugged. "I guess it can't hurt," he said. "Let's go, team."

22222

The fur Turtles faced the warehouse where they had encountered Robyn and her boyfriend. It still sent shivers down their spine to look at it and to remember how horrible the cyanide felt as they were breathing it in. Raph shook off the memories and motioned for his brothers to follow him. They landed on the roof and found a way in via a skylight.

The whole place was creepy and dirty. Cobwebs lined the walls and the rooms were all deserted. Raph led them to the trapdoor where they were held captive and opened it slowly.

"So, who goes first?" Mikey asked.

"Not it," Raph answered.

"Not it," Donnie and Mikey followed.

Leo glared at his brothers. "Seriously?" he snapped.

"Hey, you're the leader," Raph quipped. "Start leading, Chief."

Leo sighed and went down the stairs with his brothers following. Raph definitely hated this place, but he couldn't help but hold out the hope that something was down there that could help Kirby.

The place was even creepier than he remembered and his eyes scanned the room, hoping that maybe there was something that could help to get Robyn put in jail. He scanned the walls but even the April shrine that had been tacked up was gone. He scanned the floor very carefully, but nothing was out of place.

Raph turned and punched the wall. "I can't believe there's nothing down here!" he yelled.

"I told you this would happen," Donnie retorted.

Raph turned to his older brother. "Now what?"

Leo shrugged his shoulders. "I guess there's nothing we can do."

"Maybe we could bribe the judge," Raph suggested.

"I highly doubt that would be a good idea, Raph," Leo chastised.

"I just hate that there's nothing we can do for Kirby now. This sucks."

"I'm sorry, Raph, but it looks hopeless," Donnie replied.

"Well, you better stay in your lab until you figure something out," Raph said. "Because you're the genius and you're supposed to have all of the answers."

"Raph, that's enough!" Leo reprimanded him.

Raph didn't answer and stormed out of the building and headed back home. He was sick of all of this and that there wasn't anything he could do about it. Kirby was in jail, and they couldn't even break him out if they wanted to. Why did Robyn have to win?

"Stupid Robyn!" he snarled. "Stupid Donnie for not having the answers! He's just useless and a waste of space. I don't know why we have to keep him on the team."

He waited to see if there was a taunting message from A, but his phone remained silent. Feeling there was nothing else he could do, Raph fell on his bed and went to sleep, hating the turn life had taken for them.

Little did he know that a certain Turtle had heard the words he had said and that it would change everything.

A/N: And this chapter is finally done! Sorry for the long wait, but you know how it gets with me. But I want to let everyone know that I have officially finished outlining this story so chapters won't take so long to post up as they have in the past. Also, I am working on a fourth installment that takes place five years after this story ends, so I hope that my luck of being able to think will hold out. In the meantime, feel free to leave a review and have a shelltastic day.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6: Over the Edge

A/N: And the next chapter has arrived! I am going to try my best to update when I can but I have to remind everyone that life has become hectic for me so if I don't update right away, it's because I'm busy taking care of my father. Thanks to all of those who have read and reviewed this story thus far. Your kind words mean the world to me. Buckle up because this ride is about to get pretty bumpy.

Disclaimer: TMNT and all related characters are property of Nickelodeon. I only own the plot and nothing more than that.

Donatello stared out at the docks, the wind whipping his face and his mask tails. He knew this was the right decision though he had a feeling no one else would be on board with it. That was why he had gone on his own and had turned off his phone so no one could track him.

As he looked out at the docks, Raph's words kept running around in his head no matter how hard he tried to drown them out.

"Stupid Donnie for not having the answers! He's a waste of space! I don't know why he's still on the team!"

Robyn's voice cackled in his head. "You totally are a failure, Donnie. You might as well give up now because you'll never stop me."

The hatred and self-loathing hit Donnie like a wave. They were both right. He was useless and a failure and he didn't deserve to stick around.

His thoughts turned to Irma who had always been a beacon of support for him. Maybe he should go back there and say goodbye to her one last time. Was it really fair to leave her hanging like this?

No, he couldn't do that. He had to keep going through with this plan. It was the only way to make things right for everyone.

He thought of his brothers and how they would react when he was gone. Leo would likely blame himself for what happened, Mikey would cry and be upset that he was gone, and Raph just wouldn't care. Splinter would be devastated that one of his sons was gone, but what choice did he have? He couldn't keep going on like this and ruining their lives. He was better off like this no matter what anyone else said.

He unstrapped his bo from his back and looked at it one last time. He had taken such pride in being given a weapon no matter how many times his brothers teased him about it and called it a stick of wood. This weapon had caused him doubt in the past and made him upgrade it to fit better with the naginata blade. Then he remembered almost making it rocket powered and how he had almost blown up the Lair that time. He laughed at the memory, recalling that Splinter had punished him with twenty flips. He wouldn't need a weapon where he was going anyway. He set it against the dock and knew his brothers would find it easily.

He then took off his belt and placed it next to the bo staff. He remembered the smoke bombs he had made and all of the other things he had accomplished that had filled his family with pride. But that did him no good now considering what had happened. He remembered inventing the phones and how great it had been, but he wouldn't need that anymore either so he kept it with the other items.

Lastly, he took off his mask remembering how Splinter had presented his sons with the strips of fabric and how happy they had all been. Mikey had been elated and Leo had thought this would make him a great hero to be wearing something like that. Donnie had held his with quiet reverence and hoped that it would help him along with his brothers. Then Raph had to ruin it by stating that Donnie had gotten a purple one because he was probably gay. The words had hurt Donnie and Splinter had punished Raph with flips and extra chores. Raph had later apologized for the slight, and though Donnie forgave him, he was still hurt that his brother thought of him that way.

Sniffling sadly, he tied the mask onto one of the posts. Then he looked out at the water and thought of his family one last time. He would never see them again. He would never laugh at one of Mikey's jokes, roll his eyes at one of Leo's lectures or his geeky obsession with Space Heroes, and never listen to Raph's sarcastic banter with his brothers. He would never hear Splinter give his sage advice or comfort him when he was feeling down. It was too late for any of that now.

"I love you," he whispered. "I'm sorry."

Then he jumped into the water and let the water carry him down forever.

A/N: This one is short, but there wasn't really a way to make it longer though I promise my other chapters will be longer than this. I know many of you will be mad at me for what I did, but it had to be done and you'll see why later. Please feel free to leave a review and have a shelltastic day.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7: Funeral for a Brother

A/N: I know many are not happy about what I did to Donnie, but it can't be changed now. But now we get to see how the brothers are going to cope with this loss and what it will do to them. Thanks to all of those who have read and reviewed thus far. It means a lot to me that you like this story.

Disclaimer: TMNT and all related characters are property of Nickelodeon. I only own the plot and nothing more than that.

Mikey woke with a start and looked around. He had been sleeping soundly when a weird feeling woke him up and he couldn't explain it. He felt fine so it wasn't that there was something wrong with him.

"Must be something I ate," he muttered.

But despite this declaration, Mikey couldn't shake the feeling that something was wrong. He got out of bed and went to make sure his brothers were okay. He found Leo and Raph sleeping as they always did with nothing out of the ordinary. Splinter was also sound asleep so that left Donnie. Mikey went to his brother's room and peeked inside, but the bed was empty. That wasn't too unusual because Donnie sometimes slept in the lab when he was engrossed on a project despite Splinter's insistence that he sleep in his room instead. Mikey headed to the lab and cracked open the double doors, but upon further inspection, he realize that Donnie was gone.

In a full-blown panic now, Mikey immediately roused his older brothers.

"Dudes, Donnie's gone!" he yelled. "He's not in his room or the lab!"

"I'm sure Donnie's fine, Mikey," Leo reassured him. "Maybe he went out to the junkyard to find parts for something." No matter the crisis, Leo was always the calm one, but Mikey really hated it right now. Why wasn't Leo freaking out about this?

"Yeah, you know how the genius gets when he gets involved in something," Raph added.

"I don't think that's it, dudes," Mikey said. "I just have this weird feeling that something happened to him."

"We'll scout all the places Donnie might have gone first," Leo declared. "If we don't find him, then we regroup and figure out what to do from there."

This plan suited Mikey and he really hoped they would find Donnie in the junkyard or spending time with Irma.

They started at the junkyard for that was the most likely place for the genius to be. They hopped the fence and fanned out in different directions to find Donnie. Mikey kept calling his brother's name but got no respond. This definitely wasn't good. After searching the whole place, they came up empty.

"Where do we go now?" Mikey asked.

"We'll try Irma's," Leo said.

"Fine, but if those two are having sex together, I'm out," Raph warned.

Mikey normally would have laughed at such a remark or added a funny joke of his own, but his worry for his brother was too great to even be in the mood to joke around. He followed his brother's to Irma's apartment and luckily she was awake.

"Hi, guys, what brings you here?" she asked.

"Is Donnie here?" Leo asked her. "He hasn't been home."

She shook her head. "No, I haven't seen him all day."

The brothers exchanged looks, and the pit of worry in Mikey's gut became bigger like that canyon humans visit though he couldn't remember the name of it at the moment. He wished Donnie was there to tell him what it was and made a mental note to ask him about it once they found him.

"Okay, I think it's time we regroup," Leo said.

"Maybe we can track his phone," Mikey suggested. "I know how to do it because Donnie taught me too."

"Are you sure you listened to him and didn't space out?" Raph grumbled.

"Dude, I totally know how to do it," Mikey insisted. "I don't space out THAT much."

"Okay, track his phone and let's see what happens," Leo ordered, trying to diffuse a fight before it occurred.

Mikey pulled out his phone and accessed the tracking feature just as Donnie showed him. It showed their phones in the location where they were and showed Donnie's phone in a different one.

"He's at the docks!" exclaimed Mikey.

"Then we need to get there," replied Leo.

The brothers hurried to the docks and hoped that maybe they would see their brother sitting there lost in thought over something. But when they reached the spot, what they saw was far worse than that. Donnie's gear was in a pile on the docks along with his bo staff and mask, but Donnie was nowhere to be found.

Leo looked all around and tried to make sense of all of it. "I don't understand this!" he cried. "How could this have happened?"

"Do you think maybe Donnie is somewhere else?" Raph asked. "Maybe he was taken by someone."

Leo shook his head. "If that was the case, they wouldn't leave all of his gear here for us to fined," he replied. "They would more than likely just leave his mask or something like that. No, I think something else happened here."

Raph took a moment to process Leo's words. "Wait, you don't think that Donnie could have….?"

Leo sighed. "I think he did," he answered.

Mikey looked rom one brother to the other and wondered what was going on. "What are you guys talking about?" he asked. "What happened to Donnie?"

A sad look crossed Leo's face and he adopted the attitude he always did when he was trying to give Mikey bad news as gently as possible. "Mikey, Donnie killed himself," he said gently.

Mikey shook his head vehemently not daring to believe the words. "No way!" he said. "Donnie would never do that!"

"I think he did," Raph replied.

"The clues point in that direction," Leo answered.

"But why would he do that? Doesn't he realize that we need him?"

"I think everything that has been happening took its toll on him and he couldn't take it," said Leo. "Look, we better go home and tell Splinter what happened. Then we'll take the Turtle Sub and see if we can find his body."

"And what if we don't find it?" asked Raph.

"Then we just have to move on," answered Leo.

Mikey still couldn't believe what had happened. Donnie would never kill himself like that. Donnie cared about them. He was too smart to do something so stupid. He wanted to deny these claims, but as much as he wanted to pretend it wasn't true, Mikey couldn't escape the facts. If Donnie was alive, he wouldn't leave his bo staff behind like that or his other gear. It just wasn't like him to do that.

Saddened by what had happened, the Turtles headed home to inform their father of what they had found. Splinter was devastated by the news, but he composed himself as best he could for their sakes.

"You must go and find the body," he said. "We will then have a funeral for him in the Japanese style."

"But what if we don't find a body, Sensei?" Leo asked him.

"Then we will put his belongings in a shrine dedicated to him instead."

"Hai, Sensei," Leo said.

Mikey left them for a moment to go to Donnie's lab. He looked at some of the drawings of projects Donnie was planning on doing. Now he would never be able to do them again. There would be no more late night talks between the two or movie marathons together. Donnie would no longer yell at Mikey for touching something he wasn't supposed to touch or correct him if he used the wrong word.

How could this have even happened? Donnie was supposed to be the smart one and yet he had done something Mikey never thought he would do. He had abandoned his family when they needed him the most.

"Mikey, time to go!" Leo called.

Mikey sighed and let his brother's lab to go and search for his body.

22222

The water was dark, and Mikey felt trepidation as he helped Raph to pedal. Leo was in the driver's seat and looked through the periscope for any sign of the genius Turtle's body.

"Do you see anything, Leo?" Raph asked him.

Lo sighed. "No, nothing. We'll do some more searching for another hour."

"But what if we don't find the body?" asked Mikey.

"Then we'll just have to go home without one," answered Leo.

They searched the waters but found no trace of Donnie's body. Leo concluded that it may have washed away without a trace and there would be no way they could find it. Giving in to defeat, the brothers went home, feeling more hopeless than they had before.

Splinter greeted them warmly but when he found out they were unsuccessful in retrieving Donnie's body, his body sagged in defeat and sadness. "Then we must have a funeral without the body," he said.

"We can't have a funeral!" protested Mikey. "Don't you guys get it? If there's no body, maybe Donnie's alive somewhere."

"But if that was the case, he would have contacted us by now," pointed out Leo. "And he wouldn't have left his weapons or gear behind either."

"Maybe he did that to throw us off track," guessed Mikey. "Maybe he's on some secret mission that only he wants to do and so he faked his death so he can carry it out."

"Are you talking about looking for Robyn?" Raph asked him.

Mikey nodded. "Yep. He knew you guys didn't believe him so he decided to go off on his own and decided to fake his death so we wouldn't come after him. That's definitely something he would do."

"No, it isn't, Mikey," said Leo. "Donnie killed himself because he couldn't deal with what was going on. He would never just leave to go on a foolish mission. You have to accept the fact that Donnie's never coming back."

Mikey bristled. "Why do you guys want to believe he's gone? Why can't you hold out the hope that he could be alive?"

"Because he's not alive," said Raph. "I know you want to think that he's alive, little brother, and so do I, but the evidence doesn't lie. Donnie's gone and all we can do is move on."

"Fine!" snapped Mikey. "Be that way! I'm going to keep on hoping that Donnie's okay." And with that, he stormed off to his room.

22222

The next day, they had a memorial for Donnie and put his gear in a shrine made just for him. Mikey was asked to make something for their brother, but he refused to do so and still held onto the hope that Donnie was still alive somewhere. He just had to be.

"I know you're out there, bro," he said. "I don't care what anyone says. You're not dead and you'll come back to us soon."

A/N: And this chapter has come to a close. I hope you liked it and how Mikey doesn't want to give up the hope that Donnie is still alive somewhere. But is he just saying that to keep hope alive, or is he saying that because he just doesn't want to accept hat his brother is dead? Next chapter will deal with Leo's thoughts on the matter. Feel free to leave a review and have a shelltastic day.


End file.
